memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bajoranie
Bajoranie [ang. Bajoran] to humanid gatunek zamieszkujący planetę Bajor w Alpha Kwadrant. Anatomia Wygląd zewnętrzny Bajoran w zasadniczym stopniu podobny do ludzi. Cechą wyróżniającą są poziome zmarszczki u nasady nosa. Bajoranie posiadają dwukomorowe serca, serce tego gatunku dzieli się na komory poziomo nie zaś jak ma to miejsce u ludzi pionowo. Przebicie dolnej komory serca prowadzi do śmierci. Ciąża kobiet trwa jedynie pięć miesięcy. W tym czasie pomiędzy matką, a płodem wytwarza się skomplikowana sieć naczyń krwionośnych. W trakcie całego okresu trwania ciąży Bajorańskie kobiety cierpią na niekontrolowane napady czkawki. (TNG: Descent; DS9: A Man Alone, Body Parts, Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places) Społeczeństwo Bajoranie posiadają jedną z najstarszych i najbardziej rozwiniętych kultur w Alpha Kwadrant. W 24 wieku znaleźli się pod okupacją Cardassian prowadzących politykę represji i wyniszczenie społeczeństwa Bajor. Uwolnienie się z pod okupacji Cardassiańskiej oraz odkrycie Bajorańskiego korytarza podprzestrzennego uczyniło z Bajoran jeden z głównych gatunków Alpha Kwadrant. Rząd 200px|thumb|Kai Winn Adami W 2369 roku po odzyskaniu przez Bajor niepodległości, został utworzony Bajorański Rząd Tymczasowy i przejął kontrolę nad planetą Bajor i jej koloniami. Władza polityczna na Bajor dzielona była pomiędzy świecką Radę Ministrów będącą głównym organem Bajorańskiego Rządu Tymczasowego, oraz sprawujące władzę religijną Zgromadzenie Vadeków pod przewodnictwem Kai. Bajorańskie prawo dopuszczało sprawowanie funkcji Premiera i Kai przez jedną osobę, sytuacja taka miejsce w roku 2371, kiedy to Premierem została wybrana Winn Adami. (DS9: Shakaar) Formujący się Bajorański Rząd Tymczasowy poprosił Zjednoczoną Federację Planet o pomoc w ustabilizowaniu sytuacji politycznej. Przybywając do systemu Federacja wspólnie z Bajoranami przejęła kontrole nad Cardassiańską stacją orbitalna Terok Nor, przemianowaną na Deep Space 9. (DS9: Emissary, Part I) W roku 2373 Bajor zgłosił chęć przyłączenia się do Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, jednak w ostatniej chwili idąc za radą Emisariusza wycofali jednak swoją kandydaturę. Pomimo tego incydentu rządy Bajor i Federacji pozostały w dobrych stosunkach kontynuując współpracę. (DS9: Rapture) Agencje rządowe *Bajorańska Akademia Nauk *Wywiad Bajorański *Milicja Bajorańska Kultura: Religia thumb|[[Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny/Niebiańska Świątynia]] Religia jest główną siłą jednoczącą Bajoran. Ich duchowy przywódca Kai, posiada ogromny autorytet nie tylko w sprawach religijnych, ale i moralnych jak również politycznych. Kai pełni funkcję doradcy premiera posiadając realny wpływ na prowadzona przez niego politykę. Kai wybierany jest z pośród Zgromadzenia Vedeków, przywódców religijnych swoją funkcją odpowiadających ziemskim Kardynałom. Bajorańska religia opiera się na wierze w Proroków, pozaczasowe byty zamieszkujące Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny przez kapłanów zwany Niebiańską Świątynią. Wraz z nawiązaniem pierwszego kontaktu z istotami zamieszkującymi korytarz przez oficera Starfleet, Komandora Benjamin Sisko, został on uznany przez Kapłanów za Emisariusza Proroków. Ważnym elementem religii Bajoran są Łzy Proroków. Powodujące zaburzenia postrzeganego świata Kamienie stworzone przez Proroków. Bajoranie wierzą, iż Kamienie te zostały im zesłane, aby nauczać. Większość z pośród Łez została skradziona przez Cardassian w czasie okupacji, część z nich udało się jednak odzyskać. Filozofia Filozofia Bajoran była ściśle powiązana z ich religią. Uczyła ona Bajoran otwartości na świat i zachęcała do ciągłego rozwoju i dokonywania nowych odkryć. Cardassiańska Okupacja zmieniła sposób postrzegania świata przez Bajoran. Zazwyczaj spokojni i nie prowadzący wojen stali się groźnymi i bezkompromisowymi wojownikami. Otwartość na świat został zastąpiony przez nieufność wobec innych ras. Nawet po odejściu Cardassian na planecie funkcjonowały ksenofobiczne sekty gotowe na najwyższe poświęcenia dla usunięcia wszelkich obcych gatunków z obszaru Bajor. Jednej z takich sekt przewodziła późniejsza Kai Winn Adami, prowadząc akcje sabotażowe na stacji DS9. Członkowie tych sekt byli religijnymi fundamentalistami odrzucającymi wszelkie naukowe prawdy jeśli tylko były one sprzeczne z Bajorańskimi wierzeniami. Winn Adami była inspiratorką serii zamachów oraz bojkotu oficerów Starfleet, którzy to uważali Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny za drogę do Gamma Kwadrant nie zaś Niebiańską Świątynię. Centralnym punktem wierzeń Bajoran było przekonanie, że Prorocy mają wyższy plan wobec Bajor i wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Wedle wierzeń, cnoty takie jak miłosierdzie i człowieczeństwo mają doprowadzić Bajoran do pełnego oświecenia. Pismo Pismo Bajoran składa się z wielu składających się z wąskich linii, symboli o kształcie kwadratu. Istnieje duża liczba różnego rodzaju symboli, które dodatkowo mogę podlegać rotacji zmieniając swoje znaczenie. Bajoranie zazwyczaj piszą w liniach poziomych jakkolwiek możliwe jest również pisanie w pionie. (DS9: Shadows and Symbols) Pismo bajorańskie należy do grupy pism ideograficznych, oznacza to, że każdy symbol określa jakieś słowo bądź myśl. Większość form pisma bajorańskiego posiada symbole nawiązujące do tych odnalezionych na Tablicy Obliczeń. Każdemu z pośród antycznych symboli odpowiada para niemal identycznych symboli współczesnego pisma.(DS9: The Reckoning) Zwyczaje Ceremonia Narodzin: Przy tradycyjnej Bajorańskiej ceremonii narodzin rodzącej kobiecie asystują, rodzina przyszłej matki oraz akuszerka. Na odprawiany rytuał składają się przeprowadzane przez rodzącą ćwiczenia oddechowe przeplatane rytmiczną muzyką bębnów oraz okadzaniem kadzidłami. Zabiegi te maja na celu zrelaksowanie kobiety tak by poród przebiegł bezboleśnie. Oczekiwane dziecko musi przyjść na świat o ściśle określonej porze, w przeciwnym wypadku poziom endorfin w organizmie matki wzrośnie do poziomu mogącego spowodować śmierć. Nowo narodzone dziecko witane jest słowami: "Obudź się dziecko, oczekujemy ciebie z miłością i witamy na świecie." Obrzędy pogrzebowe: Większość Bajoran, zgodnie ze zwyczajem chowa swych zmarłych w grobach ukrytych pod ozdobnym sklepieniem. Bajorański rytuał pogrzebowy jest bardzo skomplikowany, sama Bajorańska pieśń pogrzebowa śpiewana na pogrzebach ortodoksyjnych Bajoran trwa ponad dwie godziny. Bajoranie nie oddają czci ciału zmarłej osoby wierząc, że zmarłego opuszcza ciało by połączyć się z Prorokami w Niebiańskiej Świątyni. Opłakując śmierć ukochanej osoby Bajoranie zapalają lampki, zwane również lampami śmierci. Muzyka Bajoranie jako stara i zaawansowana cywilizacja byli znani ze swego zamiłowania do muzyki, posiadali oni wspaniałą sale koncertową w mieście Jalanda, nosząca nazwę Forum Jalanda. Ich ulubionym instrumentem muzycznym był belaklavion. Święta i festiwale *Dni pokuty *Festiwal wdzięczności *Ha'mara *Bajorański czas oczyszczenia Potrawy * Alvas * Bajorańskie krewetki * Deka herbata * Foraiga * Groatcake * Hasperat * Hasperat suflet * Jumja na patyku * Jumja herbata * Kava * Kava sok * Katterpod * Klavaatu * Koganka budyń * Larish ciasto * Mapa chleb * Moba owoc * Palukoo * Rekja * Synthale or Bajorańskie piwo * Voodai * Tuwaly ciasto * Veklava * Wino wiosenne Technologia closter-0109.jpg|Zamaskowany zbiornik wodny closter-0110.jpg|Dezaktywowany hologram closter-0111.jpg|Kai i Sisko wchodzą do ukrytego pomieszczenia Bajoranie dysponowali prostą technologią holograficzną, stosowali ją przykładowo do maskowania wejść do tajemnych miejsc. (DS9: Emissary) Do chwili Cardassiańskiego okupacji planety Bajor nie dysponowali technologią napędu nadświetlnego. Przedstawiciele gatunku Tutaj napisz treść sekcji strony. Historia Czasy starożytne Cywilizacja Bajorańska sięga swymi korzeniami ponad 500 000 lat. Starożytni Bajoranie byli znani ze swych osiągnięć w nauce, matematyce i filozofii, jak również ze stojącej na wysokim poziomie sztuki. (TNG: Ensign Ro) Szczyt rozwoju pierwszej cywilizacji Bajor przypada na okres istniejącej między 25 000, a 20 000 lat temu Pierwszej Republiki. Kolejna wielka epoka w historii Bajor rozpoczęła się około 10 000 lat temu wraz z odnalezieniem pierwszych Łez Proroków. Artefakty te zapoczątkowały nową erę łączności Bajoran z ich noszącymi miano Proroków bogami. Zapoczątkowany w tamtym okresie kult religijny odgrywa kluczową rolę w życiu Bajoran do dnia dzisiejszego. Epoka Kosmiczna XVI wiek przyniósł Bajor odkrycia w dziedzinie lotów kosmicznych. Bajoranie rozpoczęli badać własny układ słoneczny, używając do tego celu żaglowce napędzane wiatrem słonecznym. Podróżując z prędkością podświetlną niektórzy z Bajorańskich odkrywców dotarli do oddalonego o kilka lat świetlnych Cardassiańskiego systemu. Okres Bajorańskich podróży kosmicznych zakończył się w XXIV wieku wraz z aneksją planety Bajor dokonana przez Cardassiańską Unię. (TNG: Ensing Ro; DS9: Emissary, Rapture, Explorers) Cardassiańska Okupacja Okupacja Bajor miała miejsce w latach 2328-2369. W latach tych Cardassianie prowadzili na planecie zorganizowaną, systematyczną eksterminacją Bajorańskiej ludności poprzez zsyłanie do pracy w rozsianych po całej planecie kopalń, obozów pracy przymusowej oraz systematycznie prowadzone ludobójstwo. Działania Cardassiańskich sił okupacyjnych doprowadziły do powstania Bajorańskiego Ruchu Oporu. Ruch oporu przeprowadzał akcje dywersyjne i terrorystyczne, walkę partyzantką o zasięgu ogólnoplanetarnym. Celem działań ruchu oporu było zmuszenie Cardassian do opuszczenia planety Bajor i jej kolonii. Wielu Bajoran uciekło z okupowanej planety osiedlając się na dużym obszarze znanej Galaktyki. Niemal wszędzie, gdzie się osiedlili, izolowali się od społeczności żyjąc w obozach dla uchodźców takich jak te na Valo II. Wolny Bajor W 2369 po ponad 40 latach okupacji, Cardassiańskie siły okupacyjne opuściły Bajor. Wojna z Dominion W pierwszej fazie wojny Bajor podpisał z Dominium pakt o nieagresji, chroniąc się przed dostaniem się pod okupację kolejnego najeźdźcy sprawującego kontrolę nad stacją DS9. Po przeprowadzonej przez Federację Operacji Powrót w 2374 roku stacja DS9 znalazła się ponownie pod kontrolą sił sprzymierzonych. Bajor przystąpił do wojny przeciwko Dominium zrywając tym samym pakt o nieagresji. Wojna z Dominium kontynuowana była do chwili podpisania w 2375 roku kończącego wojnę Taktatu z Bajor. W trakcie wojny Bajor zakończyło proces wstąpienia do Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet stając się jej pełnoprawnym członkiem. (DS9: Emissary, Rapture, Call to Arms, Favor the Bold, Sacryfice of Angels, What You Leave Behind) Lustrzany Wszechświat W Lustrzanym Wszechświecie, Bajoranie byli rasą podbitą przez Terrańskie Imperium. Zostali oswobodzeni przez Sojusz Klingońsko-Cardassiański, stając się jednym z wiodących członków tej organizacji. Część z pośród mieszkańców Bajor przyłączyła się jednak do anty koalicyjnej Rebelii Terrańskiej. (DS9: Crossover, The Emperor's New Cloak) Bajoranie z Lustrzanego Wszechświata nie wiedzieli o istnieniu Proroków i w przeciwieństwie do ich odpowiedników w "Prawidłowej Rzeczywistości", nie byli uduchowieni. (DS9: Resurrection) Informacje dodatkowe *Słowo Bajora - jako określenia Bajoran było zastosowane w odcinkach: TNG: Ensign Ro; DS9: Emissary, A Man Alone i nie pojawiło się poza pierwszym sezonem Star Trek: Deep Space 9. Może ono być alternatywnym bądź też dawnym określeniem Bajoran. Wedle informacji zawartych w Książce DS9: Warpath, Bajora byli jedną z grup etnicznych planety, która przed tysiącami lat wytworzyła własną państwowość i zdominowała ekonomicznie i kulturalnie inne grupy zamieszkujące planetę. Pomimo istnienia wielu regionalnych i etnicznych różnic w kulturze Bajor, wszyscy mieszkańcy planety określają siebie mianem Bajoran. *Michael Westmore stworzył Bajorański makijaż kierując się zaleceniami Ricka Bermana, który po zatrudnieniu do roli Ro Laren, Michelle Forbes powiedział: "Zatrudniliśmy ładną dziewczynę i chce aby taka pozostała. Wymyśl coś żeby wyglądała odrobinę obco i dawała do zrozumienia że jest z innej planety lecz pozostała przepiękna." (Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season One, DS9 Season 1 DVD special features). W tworzeniu nosa miał swój udział Dave Rossi, upuszczając oryginalny odlew wioząc go na rowerze od Michael Westmore do Rick Berman. Westmore naprawił uszkodzenia dodając część z powstałych rys do oryginalnego projektu (Star Trek Magazine numer 123). *Biorąc pod uwagę prezentowaną przez Akorem Laam znajomość Cardassian (DS9: Accession), można przypuszczać, że Bajoranie utrzymywali kontakty bądź co najmniej dysponowali wiedzą o Cardassianach już w XXII stuleciu. Jest to zgodne z podaną w ENT: Observer Effect informacją jakoby Cardassianie rozpoczęli podróże między gwiezdne przed rokiem 2154. *Ronald D. Moore skomentował pojawiające się podobieństwa do kultur realnego świata w słowach; "Zależnie od odcinka, możecie nazwać Bajor Izraelem, Iranem bądź Ameryką, Cardassianie mogą być Niemcami, Rosjanami bądź lub przedstawicielami kilku innych narodowości. Jakkolwiek podobieństwa te są częścią naszych dyskusji, czasami zajmując więcej czasu a niżeli inne tematy, nie staramy się uczynić z Bajor odpowiednik do jakiegoś konkretnego kraju bądź społeczeństwa. Zbieranie doświadczeni wielu ludzi z całego świata i włączanie ich w tworzoną przez nas historię daje nam możliwość skomentowania tych wydarzeń bez oceniania konkretnych sytuacji politycznych." Obecność w serialach: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Wszystkie odcinki. * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ''Star Trek'' films: ** cs:Bajoran de:Bajoraner en:Bajoran es:Bajoranos fr:Bajoran ja:ベイジョー nl:Bajoran Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Gatunki humanoidalne Kategoria:Bajoranie Kategoria:Federacja gatunki Kategoria:Alpha Kwadrant